


AITA for disowning my son who lied to me that my daughter was dead?

by TheArtStudentYouHate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtStudentYouHate/pseuds/TheArtStudentYouHate
Summary: When all else fails... turn to the internet for advice.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 52
Collections: Social Media Fics





	AITA for disowning my son who lied to me that my daughter was dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mice/gifts).



> This is pure crack, but was inspired by Blow, East Wind by Mice which is a fantastic fic that you should totally check out. I honestly though just wrote this to make my friend laugh and she told me to post it.

AITA for disowning my son who lied to me that my daughter was dead?

My son is in his late forties. When he was fourteen my daughter (youngest child) was brilliant but also quite a handful. When it got to be a lot my brother offered to work with my son to keep her in a hospital. There ended up being a fire and they told me that she didn't survive. Obviously I was devastated. Now I found out that she didn't actually die but was moved to a different hospital/jail??? My son claims that he was doing out it of love but I think that he was just being selfish and told him that he's "no son of mine." Now my other son is mad at me and taking his side. I really don't think I'm in the wrong here. So, am I the asshole?

Edit: We agreed to put her in hospital because she MIGHT have killed my middle son's best friend in childhood. We agreed to let my other son help because we at the time thought that he was intelligent.

Edit: I can't believe that you are all siding with my son. Yes. I let him handle this when he was fourteen. I thought he was smart. Yes this guilt has eaten him alive. That's no excuse for lying to me. And don't compare me protecting my middle child with what my older son did to me. It's. Not. The. Same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on twitter, I'm on private but I'm @thatidiotcalum. or on Tumblr as theartstudentyouhate.


End file.
